2012-06-25 Smashing Snakes
Its late in the day already, it took too long for Cassie to get through all her homework and get her costume on, so she could meet Supergirl for an evening of patrolling. She hurries through the skies, zooming around low clouds and managing to avoid all but a few before she makes it to the Brooklyn Bridge, the agreed meeting spot. "Please still be there, please still be there... " She keeps up her muttering mantra as she scans the bridge for her friend, hoping she isn't too late entirely. Supergirl is floating around the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for her friend. When Cassie arrives, Kara floats over and hugs her. "Hey there. No need to be in a rush there, Cass. There's still plenty of time left tonight." Cassie rushes into the hug so fast she'd bowl Supergirl over if she weren't, well, who she is. "Oh sorry, I... well, thanks." She pulls back to laugh a little, "I just didn't want you to have to wait so long. Hey we should get watches or something, you know? Like in James Bond. Anyway. Do we have a game plan?" Kara giggles a bit at Cassie's enthusiasm. "Like I'm a big expert on being a hero?" She smiles and claps Cassie on the shoulder. "Well, this is your town, so I figure you know the area better than I do. How about you lead me on an aerial tour?" Cassie manages to wobble only a little at the shoulder-clap. "Okay, sure." She thinks for a second, then nods to herself, "Okay. So this is the Brooklyn Bridge. And then this way is the- wait." Frowning, she turns back to the bridge when she hears the sounds of screeching metal that usually accompanies cars careening into one another. And indeed, there are cars skidding to halts, many of them into one another, to avoid thievery odd trio climbing up from below and throwing any car in their way to the side by means of a series of enhanced appendages. The sound of the traffic collisions catches Supergirl's attention too. She looks down, seeing the trio of snake-motif villains. "Or, maybe we don't have to go anywhere. Trouble will find us." She smiles and flies down, landing in front of the three, arms crossed and looking supremely confidant. "Okay, guys. Maybe you should just give up now so that we don't spoil these folks' drive home?" Cassie chuckles as she follows Supergirl, racing to catch a car being tossed in her direction. A difficult feat for someone who has never tried anything of the like before, she misjudges the strength needed and ends up not doing much more than slowing the car down on its way toward the pavement. Not very dignified, but at least the driver and his companion seem safe. "Its not here!" One of the three, who seems to have a tail of some kind, calls out, completely ignoring the girls. Another, the only woman, eyes Supergirl with contempt, "And why should we do that?" She smirks, obviously not expecting a threat. Kara steps forward at the challenge. "Because this 'S' isn't just for show?" To emphasize her point, she flies over and catches another car that was just tossed. She takes it and sets it down on the bridge gently and safely away from the combat zone. "Last chance! Give up or you'll be waking up in a jail cell." Cassie flies around behind Supergirl, trying her best to look threatening in order to back up her friend's words. "Keep looking! I know I dropped it around here!" The third one barks at the one with the tail, before he and the woman charge the girls. The woman aims for Supergirl, her arms stretching suddenly and reaching out to wind around the girl's legs. The man makes a leap for Cassie, who is flying just low enough for the strange metal tentacles coming from his wrists, now sparking with electricity, to reach her feet. The extendable arms do catch Kara off-guard. Supergirl is snared and started to be drug towards the woman. But Kara digs her feet in, tearing up sections of the bridge. The tactic allows hero stand back up, though. And she grabs the arms of the villainess, heaving to pull the woman off balance, smashing her into the bridge behind Kara. The Girl of Steel smiles widely and dusts her hands off." Cassie rolls forward in the air, doing a sort of fumbling somersault, and thus avoiding all but one tentacle. She grunts from the jolt as she tumbles over the guy's head, kicking out as she hits the ground and cutting his feet from under him. The woman goes flying and lands with a spectacular crash into the bridge, sending clouds of asphalt up into the air. But she emerges from the rubble only a few seconds later, grinning in triumph, "Thought I'd go down that easy, did you?" Its becoming apparent now that there's some sort of accent in her voice, though its difficult to tell what kind. Meanwhile, Cassie's opponent goes down, right on top of her. And the third member calls out, "There is is!" And draws his companions' attention away to look where he is pointing, to a black truck with the Wayne Enterprises logo on the side, stopped behind a Semi not far away. "Maybe I just took it easy on you," Kara replies to the stocky blonde woman. She flies forward, punching her opponent in the jaw. Anaconda goes flying back, Supergirl using her speed to pummel her opponent in the body as they move backwards. Anaconda weathers the blows, however, and her enhanced limbs move up to wrap up Kara in a deadly embrace, squeezing the Girl of Steel hard. There's a scuffle as both Cassie and her opponent try to get up first, the man trying to get to the truck and Cassie trying to stop him. After a moment there's a small cry from Cassie as the tentacles finally hit their mark, and the man pulls ahead to catch up with his friend. "Anaconda! Keep the girlies busy while we get the truck!" Anaconda's strong, but Supergirl is stronger. Slowly, Kara powers out of the crushing embrace. With a final burst of strength, Supergirl breaks free, and delivers a punch that sends Anaconda off the bridge and into the water. With concern written on her face, Supergirl rushes to check on Cassie. Cassie is climbing to her feet, albeit slowly, her hair looking a little singed on the ends. "Truck." She says before shaking her head a little and clearing her throat. "I'm ok, we need to get to the truck." And with a steadying breath, she pushes off from the ground and shoots herself at the remaining two. The pair have reached the truck, and have split up, one on each side, trying to break in. They're currently each in the process of making some substantial dents in the sides. Supergirl nods and zips off in a blue blur. Constrictor turns just in time for Kara to plow into him. His adamantium tentacles wrap round Supergirl, trying to shock her into submission. And the high-voltage does cause her to slip to the ground, kneeling. Constrictor laughs, "Time to turn up the juice!" Kara winces in pain, but leaps forward, head-butting the villain. Constictor falls backwards, flailing and almost KO'd. Cassie is just a bit behind Supergirl, giving her time to change course and head for Rattler. Unfortunately, this also gives him time to see her coming. Spinning around, he snaps his tail in her direction, and a wave of sonic energy flies at Cassie. She ducks behind the truck at the last second, jumping out once the truck stops rocking and thrusting a fist in the man's face. He topples back, groaning, and she gives his tail a good kick as she calls out, "How you doing over there?" Supergirl reaches out and tosses Constrictor into the truck, knocking him out. "All done here. You?" "Yeah, good." Cassie gives Rattler one more punch to the face, assuring herself that he's down, then flies over the truck. Dropping down to sit on top, she grins at Supergirl. "So this is the Brooklyn Bridge. And this," She gives the truck a light kick, "Is owned by Wayne Enterprises. You want the best when it comes to with technology, you buy Wayne. At least, that's what all the rich people seem to think." Supergirl drags Constrictor over, dumping him on top of Rattler. Anaconda's disappeared, but they still stopped the robbery and caught two of the thieves. Kara raises her hand up. "This is the right time for a...high-five. Right?" "Heck yeah!" Cassie hops down and slaps the upheld hand with relish. She catches a glimpse of the Police and Fire department uniforms trying to make their way through the traffic and gestures, "Have you dealt with them much yet? Also, we need something to tie them with. What I wouldn't give for some handcuffs or something." Kara nods towards the approaching authorities. She stands guard over the unconscious snakes until the NYPD shows up with restraints. Supergirl lifts up into the air, waving to the police officers. "They're all yours, gentlemen. Make sure they have nice heat lamps in their cells." A smile and a wave, then Kara flies off, slow enough so that Cassie can catch up easily. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs